


The Truth behind the Mystery

by LoisPendragon10



Series: Life of a Demon Butler [4]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoisPendragon10/pseuds/LoisPendragon10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian finally learns the truth behind Ciel's mysterious 'illness'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth behind the Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took me so long to write part 4. I couldn't find the time to write but I hope you all enjoy :)

"Shh.. It'll be alright Ciel." I rub my masters back soothingly as he continues to vomits aggressively into the toilet in front of him.

My poor master hasn't improved at all in the last couple of days, and our vacation didn't help much either. He now throws up almost every morning and through out most of the night. He spends most of his time resting either in bed or in his study, taking hour or two long naps. What odder still is that these couple of days, my lord has been refusing to let me dress him. As of late he's been dressing himself and has refused to continue any sexual activities. Its like he's trying to stop me from seeing him naked.

I don't know what to make of all this, even those three have noticed that something is wrong with the young lord. Its making us all worry but none of us knows what to do to help, nothing seems to be working.

Right now my sickly young master is hunched over the lavatory, throwing up his breakfast. This is the second time this morning, the first time was what woke him up so early this morning.

"My lord, I think its time to send for the doctor again. Your illness seems to have gotten worse my lord."

"There is no need Sebastian. I already know whats wrong, so theres no point."

Needless to say that I'm shocked by my lords words. Is he telling me that he's known this whole time what was wrong with him? If so then why has he chosen to withhold this information from me?

"What do you mean my lord?"

"I've known what was wrong with me for a while now. Before I even became sick."

"Then what is it? Please tell me so that I might help my lord."

My young master remains quiet for a few moments, clearly pondering whether he should tell me or not. I remain silent, waiting anxiously for my masters answer. Either way I am determined to find out the answer, one way or another. After all in is within our contract that I protect and care for my master at all cost. What kind of butler would I be otherwise.

Finally my master spoke, "take me to my bed then leave me, I need time to think. I will call for you when I have my answer."

"Yes my young lord." Gently, I pick up my Ciel in my arms and carry him out of the bathroom and towards his room. Inside I slowly lay him beneath the cover and try and make my master as comfortable as possible. My master remained silent during this and didn't acknowledge me when I bowed and make my leave. At the door I take one final look at my master. He was lying on his side with a far away look on his face, still looking a bit pale for his earlier evacuation of his stomach.

I hope my young lord is all right.

xxxxxx

It was a good several hours later when my master decided to summon me. In which during that time I spent cleaning the mansion, trying to work out what sort of secret my master might be hiding, what kind of illness my master might have. I had theories but one was just as unlikely as the next.

This was beginning to infuriate me. I have been on this earth for hundreds of years and never before have I been this useless, unable to solve something or figure out what something might be. It was my duty to care for my master and I have not been able to do so thus far, my master had been suffering and he did not see the need to tell me what might be the cause for nearly two whole months. Did he not trust me or expect me to help him? No matter, for I will be finding the answers to my questions shortly.

I knock quietly on the door leading to the study and was allowed entrance almost immediately. Upon entering, I see my master sitting not at the desk but on the small sofa located at the side of the room. His head down and his arms folded across his stomach.

"Sebastian, come here," orders my master. I make my way towards him and kneel at his feet. Before I get the chance to say a word, he grabs a hold of my hand and with his other, he lifts his shirt. I briefly catch a glimpse of a slight swell before my master places my hand on to of it.

"Feel and listen."

I obey my masters orders and do just that. His abdominal area is definitely swelling, its oddly warm and firm. This can't be what I think it is... its impossible! I focus my demon hearing on the area.

THUMP...THUMP THUMP.

A heart beat! 

I stare up at my master, there are tears streaming down his pale face. "Why is this happening Sebastian? How is this possible?! HOW!" My poor master busts into uncontrolled sobs at the last word. I bring my self up and sit on the sofa next to my master, pulling him onto my lap and holding him in my arms as he continues to sob. 

How did this happen indeed. Its wasn't possible, we are not even the same spices!!! I've never known this to happen before, but mind you I've never heard of a demon having a sexually active relationship with a human either. We demons prefer to reproduce with our own kind and we have to mate, otherwise we can not conceive. It was impossible to conceive without mating because our reproductive system won't activate otherwise.  

For us demons, gender doesn't matter to us, unlike humans. Both male and female demons can produce an offspring. But that doesn't change the fact that we are not a mated pair.

This does explain the sickness, increased sexual activity, naps and refusing to let me clothe him. It was to stop me from noticing the growing baby bump.

Looking down at my master, I wait until the tears have run dry before I speak. "Is it mine?"

Ciel looks around to glare at me. "Of course it is. I haven't been with anyone else!" He relies angrily at me. At least that dismisses the fear of my precious master being with another demon. "Anyway, answer my question. How the hell did you get me pregnant!"

"I'm not sure my lord." He looks at me with a look that says, 'yeah right'. "I swear my lord I have no idea how this happened." To make my point I explain to him how demon reproduction works. This does seem to ease him a little but I can clearly tell that he's some what troubled by this, and I must admit, so am I. Seems that there is another mystery I need to solve.

While I'm pondering possible solutions, a question of my own comes to mind. "Ciel, why did it take you so long to tell me this, to tell me something so important like this?"

For the second time since this all happened, I see a look of fear and sadness in my masters eye. "I-I was afraid. I was afraid that you'd think of me as a freak and abandon me. I thought you would leave m-me. I'm only telling you now because its only a matter of time before my bump becomes noticeable anyway." Fresh tears star to roll down Ciel's cheeks as he says this. 

Brushing away his tears I hold him tighter and softly whisper to him, "I will never leave you my lord. Not now or ever, besides we still have our contract, don't we." 

"I guess we do." My masters smile is filled with happiness and relief at my words. It brings warmth to my cold heart seeing my master finally content and happy after all these hard months. "Sebastian, what are we going to do? I can't keep this hidden forever and people are going to start asking questions when they see me growing fatter."

"Do not worry my lord. I will take care of you, I give you my word that nothing will happen to you or our child." And never before have I been have I meant these with so much heart in my existence.

A child, I'm going to have a CHILD with Ciel! I just can't wrap my head around it.  

Overcome with a strong desire for my master, my  _pregnant_   _with my child_ master, I push him down on the sofa and hover my body over him, trapping him.

"S-Sebastian...what are you doing?!"

"I think its time for me to thoroughly 'take care' of my young master." I then cover his delicious lips with mine before he gets the chance to reply and proceed to 'care' for my master.  


End file.
